


clony smut shots

by danica lol (SUDDENGONER)



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Clony - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, bxb - Freeform, clayxtony, tonyxclay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUDDENGONER/pseuds/danica%20lol
Summary: basically where clay and tony fuck





	clony smut shots

leave requests here :)


End file.
